


Through the Static

by Overlord_of_Pairings



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings
Summary: Who knew your name could sound so appealing from the one you hate?
Relationships: Everett Gray/Jeremy King
Kudos: 2





	Through the Static

Nate is usually in their room when he doesn't have school or work. Today is truly a rare, blessed day, since JB had gone and forced him out the door on yet another date.

And this means that Everett is alone in the room. Technically he could be doing pretty much... Anything else right now. Something productive, that Nate wouldn't have a heart attack over if he found out about.

But no, instead he's sitting up on his bed, slowly stroking his erection. He's set a leisurely pace for now - he has nothing but time, after all.

Images fade in and out of his mind. He doesn't care much when they turn to masculine forms, but every time they shift towards a certain former crush he forces his mind firmly away.

A shrill ring pierces through the air, disrupting him. He curses loudly and scrambles to grab his phone from his nightstand. He flips it open without bothering to check the caller ID and says, "Hello?"

"Everett?" a vaguely surprised-sounding Jeremy returns. "Oh. Um, I didn't mean to call you."

Thank god. "Why do you even have my number," Everett mutters, though not searching for an answer. He has more pressing matters to deal with. "Whatever, bye-"

"Are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath or something."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What were you doing?"

"Something I'd like to get back to, thanks." Everett huffs. "If you don't need anything, Jeremy, then bye."

He snaps his phone shut, then refocuses his attentions. But Jeremy has stolen his mind now, and it's hard for him to continue while imagining that little brat. He huffs as he considers forgetting it - this won't be the last date Nate goes on with JB, after all.

But before he can decide, his phone rings again. This time, he looks.

Jeremy again.

'Why do I have him saved, again?'

He answers despite himself. "Yeah, what?"

Jeremy's voice sounds a little odd this time as he says, "Is that how you normally say hello?"

"What the hell? Why's your voice sound like that?"

He hears something shifting on the other end. "I don't know what you mean..."

"Yeah, you do. You sound all shaky and breathless and weird. What's going on?"

Everett doesn't know exactly what makes it click in his mind. There's another shifting sound, and some sort of high-pitched noise that's slightly distorted by his phone, and he realizes- "What the... Jeremy, are you-"

"N-no!"

Everett swallows thickly. His throat is dry as he, without consciously thinking about it, begins to slowly stroke himself with his free hand once more. Contrary to Jeremy's denial, the uneven breaths and soft whines are undeniable.

And they're also really, really hot.

"Did you- Were you doing this before-?"

"No," Jeremy insists. "I just- You said m-my name, like that, and I, I don't know, it...."

Everett lets out a slow breath. "Jeremy," he says, just so he can hear how the other might react.

It's delicious. He hears a soft, muted cry on the other end, a sound of desperation from someone usually so apathetic about everything. He envisions Jeremy's pale skin flushed bright pink with want, and suddenly finds that he's found a new favorite fantasy.

"Fu... Everett..."

Everett nearly chokes at the sound of his name being said (gasped) like that, with such need. "Fuck," he gasps out. He curls forward, clutching his phone to his ear like a lifeline. "Jeremy, fuck, can you-"

"E-Everett," Jeremy whines, having anticipated his request before it could be asked.

With hissed curse and Jeremy's name at his lips, Everett comes harder than he ever has. His hand ends up as a mess, but that's fine - it was expected.

More importantly, he can still hear Jeremy whimpering softly, gasping through the static of his phone. "Jeremy," he whispers out, breathless, stomach in knots. He gets rewarded with a louder, choked gasp, and then the sound of breathless panting.

There's a stretch of silence. Everett doesn't know what to say now.

"Um-"

Whatever Jeremy is about to say, Everett cuts him off by snapping his phone shut.


End file.
